1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a device and method for providing a support for framing an opening.
2. Background Information
For framing openings for doors or other similar structures at a construction site, it is known that a web of a metal stud must face the opening for mounting a door or other similar structure desired. In many cases, these openings must have double studs for additional support. Conventionally, the studs have been either tied together with straps or welded together. Straps cause bulging that complicates the addition of drywall. Multiple straps are needed along the entire length of the studs, which adds materials and labor costs to the project. Alternatively, welding is expensive, time consuming, presents fire hazards, and requires special inspections. Similar to straps, multiple welds are required along the entire length of the two studs.